Eruption of Mount Scorpion
The Eruption of Mount Scorpion, an event which resulted in the Shattering of the Eastern Continent, was a major supervolcanic eruption that occured on CC: 31/4/1,458 on Mount Scorpion/Scorpion's Isle. The eruption was triggered by the Child With Many Names masquerading as "Otak the Younger," a wyzard member of the non-human species of aliens known as the Oygans. A flood of magickal energy from across time and space was brought into the Cave of the Scorpion Wytch beside the supervolcano, causing it to explode with enough force to shatter Farrolenn into a continent of isles and seas. More than 100 million people died in the wake of the eruption, either by burns, pyroclastic flows, being buried in mountains of ash and dust, suffocation, magickal radiation, floods and wyrmwaves, dragonstirs, and a series of especially harsh cold seasons in the decade following the eruption. Background: The Child is the inverse of the nameless child. He is hated by the nameless gods and the Shine, but draws strength from this hate. He works against the Shine, and reincarnates every few centuries to try and destroy the Shine. His earliest plots against the Shine involved breaking a hole through this Earth into the Æther where the Shine resides. The eruption was an attempt to break through the ground. He learned about and acquired the ability to create lychgates from tomes found in hidden libraries of the Crow, and had travelled to various worlds across the Axle, finding that most of them were very primitive, and their peoples at a level of technology comparable to this Earth's Age of Terror. The sole exception to this was Planet Oyg, which had earlier been connected to this Earth by the Stewards of Koneland when they inadvertently created the Feargrove. There he found various magickal organizations, most notably the Cult of the Gods of Destruction, who were by then well aware of the cosmology of Calthoss' Creation. They most likely learned about it through interactions with the Slayers' Guild. Among the cultists he learned more and more about the Shine, and his hatred of magicks. He learned how to hide his activities from the half-god, and he also learned about the gods of destruction, whom the cultists considered the universe's answer to the ceaseless evil of the gods. The Child hid among them, and tricked them into thinking he was a god-in-the-flames. They christened him "Otak the Younger," after Otak the Elder, a god-in-the-flames who had saved Planet Oyg from a worldwide flood 99 years prior to the arrival of the Child by creating the star Uri. What they had not realized yet was that Otak the Elder had also inadvertently doomed the planet to runaway desertification. Eventually as Otak the Younger, the Child became the highest-ranking member of the cult, and had access to a raintrap within a cave, which was said to be where Otak the Elder first discovered his powers after being called on by a mysterious grey figure. The very next day, the Child set up a ritual which opened a lychgate within the cave onto Scorpion's Isle, triggering the eruption. The Eruption: Mount Scorpion was originally a frighteningly tall spyre of black rock with a crooked caldera faced northeast. The caldera was called "the Snaggletooth," and was surrounded by several small villages of Illicatishmen. Scorpion's Isle itself was originally three times as large as it is by the time of Tale of Zul. All of this changed in an instant. The isle's 200,000 residents all died in less than twenty seconds. The noise produced was the loudest thing this Earth ever heard until its destruction nearly 5,000 years later. People's eardrums were blown out all across Parthalenn, Deres, and even along the Crahish Coast of the Delklands. On Planet Oyg, the Citadel of Otak was literally evaporated, and a wave of magickal energy shout out across the whole world, ruining the planet's civilization, and setting it back thousands of years. The Oygans were then exposed to vast mutagenic horrors, turning the vast majority them into sterile, mutated freaks. There were survivors however, and even enough to keep records of much of the planet's ancient history. The Pandrai lands of Ane Polki were rained down on by burning rocks, causing massive avalanches that destroyed nearly all vestiges that people had once lived there. Luckily, very few died during this incident as the nun Ramadolkra had earlier warned her people of an impending doom and had led them out of those lands. These people eventually became the Rammaentholki. Obviously, the weather effects of the eruption led to the fall of the Southern Empire, and later rise of the Far West, The Face became even swampier than before, as did the Arm of Crahia. The worst effects of the eruption, however, were in the far east of this Earth. The Eastern Continent shattered into thousands of pieces. Landmasses the size of Deres were inundated. Civilizations and countries were wiped out in minutes, but in the end, very little magickal energy was redirected down into this Earth. This plot to kill the Shine was unsuccessful, but in the end the Child survived, and would, not long after, enact a different plot, which led to the creation of the Hungry Sea. Category:History Category:Events Category:Natural Phenomena